Till the World Ends
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: One-shot! A moment during those three missing years. Bulma just broke up with Yamcha and needs a night out. After Vegeta scoffs about Earth, she takes him out to see the wonders her planet can offer; AKA a club. What will happen to the two?


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be the happiest teenage girl alive!**

**I'm dedicating this fic to one of my friends here on FanFiction, Lily Moonlight. Thank you for all the support you've given me! I hope you like it! Hope you all like it!**

"No Yamcha! I'm sick and tired of putting up with _and_ taking care of your shit!" Bulma yelled.

She was on the phone with her now-becoming-ex boyfriend and sounded PRETTY angry. She was using the kitchen phone and was shouting, so basically EVERYONE in the entire Capsule Corp household could hear the conversation. Or at least Bulma's side.

"NO! Don't you 'come on babe' me! You fucking cheated on me! You always do that!" she paused as she waited for his response.

"Me? How am I any worse than-" another pause. "WHAT? HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR CHEATING! I'VE BEEN AS FAITHFUL TO YOU AS ANY OF THOSE SLUTS YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH!" she screeched. Another pause.

"Over reacting! How am I over reacting? I'm your girlfriend and-" There was another pause. She growled loudly and put the receiver over her mouth.

"Well FINE! ITS OVER YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" she screamed into the reciever and slammed the phone back into it's cradle.

She crossed her arms and growled. How DARE he accuses HER of cheating. She's been the only loyal one in the relationship! And with Vegeta no less! HA! As if, the man barely acknowledges her for crying out loud! But Vegeta was nicer to her than Yamcha ever was. Maybe a relationship could work between the two. She blinked. What the hell is she thinking?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some clapping. She turned her head to the kitchen doorway and looked at the source of the noise. She scowled as she saw that it was Vegeta, wearing his usual arrogant smirk. He was leaning against the doorway and had one foot up.

"Nice show you've put on Woman." he said as he straightened up. "You finally got the guts to dump that pathetic excuse for a warrior." he sneered.

"Guts? I've got more guts than you'll EVER have Prince Prick!" she snarled.

"I'd watch what I say Woman. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"My Kami it's Bulma, BULMA! Not Woman, or wench!"

"How about harpy or banshee? You seem to be more that than anything on this backwater planet."

"Shut the fuck up Vegeta, why can't you just open up and see what the great things that Earth has to offer! What can't hurt ya can't kill ya." she stated.

"There is nothing to great to see here Onna. The only thing that is DECENT that is on this mud ball is the food." he growled. "Speaking of which, make some for me servant Woman!" he ordered, ending with a smirk.

Bulma growled at him for calling her a servant. Bulma Briefs, a servant? And Krillin's tall! She glared at him before she started grinning like a cheshire cat. This caught to Vegeta's attention and he looked at her. She didn't say or do anything but stare. He was getting annoyed with her staring and growled.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm taking you out tonight." she declared.

"Come again?" he blinked. Did she just ask him out?

"I'm taking you out tonight." she repeated.

"Like hell Woman." he snorted.

"I'm serious Vegeta. You need to see the world, and I need to get out." she stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since now if you don't want the me to pull the plug to the GR and stop upgrading it." she blackmailed.

"Then I'll get the old man to do it."

"Mommy and Daddy are going on a three month vacation to Hawaii tomorrow." she beamed.

"Well I'll- I'll... SHIT!" he growled. She pinned him! He couldn't find a way out of this and snarled at the dancing woman.

Bulma laughed at the cursing prince as he plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs. He's been living with Bulma and her family for a little over a year, she knew how to work him. He grumbled something inaudible to Bulma's ears and sighed.

Living with the Woman for a year has been stressing Vegeta over. He's been growing fond of her over the time he's been in close contact with her, and that's a lot. When he first met her, she was scared of him like any other innocent civilian he's killed.

But the key word is 'was', now she stood her ground and held her head up high to him. She gave him a roof for him to live under and gave in to his every need._ Well, not EVERY need._ he thought subconsciously.

She even encouraged him into becoming a super saiyan. He told her the moment he reaches super saiyan, he'll dispose of Kakarot and kill her and the backwater planet. She always laughed whenever he declared that and resumed her work. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

She put aside all the facts about him being a cold blooded murderer and welcomed him into her dwelling. She was fully aware that he could snap her neck with no effort at all, but she kept treating him like he was any old friend.

"Yo! Hello? Vegeta?" Bulma said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and growled at her. "What do you want wench?"

Bulma straightened up and stared him down. "Well sooo-ry! You just spaced out for a second. What's on your mind?" she asked as she laid down his dinner in from of him. She's been getting better thanks to ChiChi's cooking lessons.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to know." she smiled.

That smile always found its way through Vegeta's wall of coldness. He hated himself for being so weak. He scowled at the woman.

"None of your business if you want me to go anywhere with you." he immediately regretted what he said when he saw the grin on her face.

"You're going! Great! Now hurry up so we could get into Midnight Dawner ahead of schedule!" she squealed.

"Midnight Dawners?" he said as he arched an eyebrow.

"A new club that just opened up in town. Locals say that it's the HOTTEST place to be!" she said. "Now hurry up!" she encourage as she filled his spoon full of the soup she made for him and placed it inside his mouth.

Vegeta was shocked that Bulma was actually feeding him. She was also surprised with what she was doing. She also has grown attatched to the mysterious saiyan. She found a different side of him a months after he accepted to live in Capsule Corp. She came to the conclusion that he was a big softie inside, but he didn't want anyone to see. Well too late for that. She kept feeding him until her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Aww look at you two! I guess I'm going to have grandchildren sooner than I thought! Thank Kami that it isn't with that Yamcha." she cooed. She made a disgusted face when she mentioned Yamcha.

Vegeta nearly chocked on his food and Bulma nearly fainted. She composed herself and looked her ditzy mother in the eye.

"MOM! Nothing is happening! Get out!" she ordered.

"Bulma dear, I'm just happy that you finally dumped the broad and went for something that has more eye candy." she winked towards Vegeta.

By now both Vegeta's and Bulma's face were as red as a tomato.

"MOTHER! You're married!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I'm to old for him dear. Besides, I would never steal him from you, no matter how handsome and sexy he is!" she emphasized 'sexy' so that her daughter and the alien prince could hear her loud and clear.

"I think that's enough mother!" Bulma said as she pushed her chatty mother out of the kitchen and into the living room. She went back into the kitchen and looked apologetically at the blushing Vegeta.

There was an awkward silence that dawned before them. Bulma was getting kinda nervous and signaled him that he should go upstairs and change. With no hesitation, he got up and sprinted up the stairs and to his room. He slammed the door to his room and went to his closet. He was red from embarrassment that he got from the blonde ditz. What she said was more than necessary. He went inside the bathroom and readied his cold shower for him.

Bulma was left with the foreboding silence. She sighed as she made her way up to her room, thinking about what her mother said the entire way up there._ What does she mean 'and not with that Yamcha'? She used to be all over him before Vegeta was here._ she thought as she changed.

It was 8:00 at night and Vegeta was downstairs waiting for the Woman to be done.

_I shouldn't have agreed to this._ he thought disdainfully. He just wanted his dinner, how did going out with Bulma jump into this? Growing impatient, he cupped his mouth with his hands and took a deep breath in.

"WOMAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he ordered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs.

Vegeta had his back turned to her so he didn't see what she was wearing. Even if he had his back turned to her, she still got a good view of what he was wearing. He wore a black wife beater shirt with a pair of white jeans._He cleans up nice._ she thought. Even though it was a simple attire, he OWNED it. She coughed a bit to get his attention.

He turned around and swore for a minute that he lost his mask of coldness for a second. She was wearing a midnight blue mini dress that went to above her knees. Both had slits that stopped at above mid-thigh, showing off a bit of her creamy legs. It had a wet look with a little bow at the end of the hip line. Her hair was up in a pontytail, but she left her bangs untouched along with a few loose curls to frame her face. She smirked when she noticed him staring.

"You ready?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around one of his.

He gulped and nodded. She smiled and led the two out. After 5 minutes of arguing on why they should take the car, they drove over to Midnight Dawner. The place was packed, but the two were able to get in with Bulma being famous and all. Bulma went over to the bar with Vegeta and ordered some drinks.

"See Vegeta, isn't this nice?" she said as she took a swing from her beer.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here Woman. This place is just a waste of my time!" he said as he took a sip out of his drink.

"Aww don't be such a party pooper!" she laughed as she took another swing. Her ears pricked up as she heard one of her favorite songs come up.

"I'm going dancing! Watch this for me!" she said as she gave him her beer.

He took it and watched as she ran off into the dance floor. He observed carefully as he watched her move her body and sway her hips invitingly at him. He stood leaning against a wall at a far away corner from others, but close enough to watch Bulma groove.

_This Kitten Got Your Tongue Tied In Knots I See_  
><em>Spit It Out Cuz Im Dying For Company<em>  
><em>I Notice That You Got It<em>  
><em>You Notice That I Want It<em>  
><em>You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by!<em>  
><em>If You Want This Good Bitch<em>  
><em>Sicker Than The Remix<em>  
><em>Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight<em>

'I could see why the woman likes this song so much.' he thought as his eyes kept following her every movement. They were entranced by how her every move matched the beat of the music.

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_  
><em>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before<em>

"Neither have I." he whispered to himself. The moment he laid eyes on her on Namek, she was declared the most beautiful woman he has ever encountered. Now living with her and seeing how she acts made him almost believe she was a saiyan._  
><em>

_C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor  
><em>_DJ What You What You Waitin' For…_

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

He tried his best to keep his eyes off her, but his body and mind doesn't seem to want to cooperate. Lust started to cloud his mind as he took a swing of his beer.

_Watch Me Move When I Loose When I Loose It Hard  
>Get You Off With The Touch Dancing In The Dark<br>You Notice What I'm Wearin'  
>I'm Noticin' You Starin'<br>You Know That I Can Take It To The Next Level Ba-by  
><em>

Next level, eh? He quirked an eyebrow as Bulma moved her arms towards him, inching him to come over and join her. He regretfully declined her offer with a scowl. He frowned at himself when he saw her shrug and continue with her alluring dance.

_Harder Than The A-list  
>Next One On My Hit List<br>Baby Let Me Blow Your Mind Tonight!_

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_  
><em>Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before<em>  
><em>C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor<em>  
><em>DJ What You What You Waitin' For...<em>

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH.._

'Oh you already blew my mind.' he thought again. He cursed himself but the threats of extra stress onto his body were just empty words to him now. Damn it! The woman was like a drug, so addicting!

_See The Sunlight_  
><em>We Ain't Stoppin'<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>  
><em>If You Feel It Let It Happen<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH..._

_See The Sunlight_  
><em>We Ain't Stoppin'<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>  
><em>If You Feel It Let It Happen<em>  
><em>Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends<em>

The song ended as Bulma made her way towards him. He tried to relax himself when he got a whiff of Bulma's scent. It took all of his control to shudder from pleasure. She walked right up to him and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Like my little performance didja'?" she asked casually as she took back her drink.

"Now who said I liked it?" he said as he watched her take a swing.

"You kept staring at me." she stated as a slight twinkle lit her eyes.

Vegeta scoffed. He was embarrassed that he was caught in the act, but of course never showed it outside. He refused to submit to the Earthling Woman.

"Don't flatter yourself." he grunted.

"Ok, I'm just-" she was cut off when she felt his lips crash into her's.

She was shocked with his action, but the thought melted as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer. He plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, not allowing her to decide if he was granted entrance or not.

Vegeta didn't know what came over him! He was planning on keeping his cool until the Woman decided to leave, then go home and take a long sleep. But his instincts took over and pushed him into the blue haired minx. He felt the little woman melt into his arms.

He pulled away and looked Bulma in the eye. Into her gorgeous, azure eyes. He always got lost into them, the same affect with any other man.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" his question went by as a quiet whisper. "I've killed millions and yet you still don't show any fear to me."

Bulma shrugged. "I know that you never wanted to kill those innocent people. Frieza must've forced you too. No one is born cruel, only taught that way. For Frieza, I think he just chose to be the ruthless bastard he once was." she said.

Vegeta blinked at her response and smiled. Wait, wait, wait. A smile? Bulma blinked once. Twice. No, she wasn't imagining it. The usually cold and heartless warrior has finally put a smile onto his commonly found frowning lips.

She smiled back and resumed their make out session. For once, the cruel and proud saiyan prince, was finally brought down to his knees by a weak, beautiful Earthling that replaced his black cold heart, into a red and loving one. The one Earthling that stole his heart.

A lone thought went through his head as he stood comfortably kissing Bulma. _She'll be mine, till the world ends._ he promised himself.

_Keep On Dancing Till The World Ends..._

**_THE END!_**

**How you guys like it? Thank you again Lily Moonlight! You're the best! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
